conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mar de Bolivia
The Mar de Bolivia it is an autonomous region that belongs to Chile and Bolivia, situated between Peru, Bolivia and Chile. This autonomous territory shared between two countries is part a concession of 95 years for both countries. So, this territory will be annexed to Bolivia until 2108. Until then the costs and benefits of the territory will be shared 50% for each state until the end of the concession. It is an area that has a lot of revenue because it is an area which borders three countries. The port of Arica is the element that creates more benefits. Also the line commercial and passenger train running from Arica to the border with Bolivia bound for La Paz. The three borders are, in north Peru, on the east Bolivia and on the south with the Lluta river in Chile. The capital of this shared authonomous regions is Chacalluta. History 1866 Treaty The origin of this issue is found , for some historians as the Chilean Luis Emilio Rojas, something confusa.5 Its beginnings are found before the Pacific War started in 1879 and ended in 1883 with the permanent loss of Bolivia 's department del Litoral (now , part of the Chilean region of Antofagasta ) . Luis Emilio Rojas notes that from the time of the founding of the Bolivian state ( 1825 ) , this had no sea. However, as indicated by the historian Robert Querejazu Calvo in his book " Guano , Salitre , Blood " , Bolivia is heir to the territory of the Audiencia of Charcas , and therefore he was entitled 560 kilometers of coastline of America 8000 South has over the Pacific. The existing economic interests forced the signing of the treaty of 1866 which, among its provisions clarifying the border complex: * The international boundary would be the parallel 24 ° south latitude . * Be distributed equitably in profits from the exploitation of guano and mineral area between parallels 23 ° and 25 ° south latitude . * Bolivia should open a Customs at Mejillones uptake posibilitanto export rights . Charaña Agreement Agreement of Charaña (also known as Hug Charaña) is the name given to the act subscribed in the meeting between the generals August Pinochet as President of Chile and Hugo Banzer Suárez like President of Bolivia, carried out in Bolivian railway station of Charaña 8 of February of 1975 . The importance in this agreement was the reestablishment of Chilean diplomatic relations Bolivian giving rise to some negotiations with the intention of ending Mediterraneidad of Bolivia . In this agreement, August Pinochet offered to Bolivia an access to the Pacific Ocean by the north of Arica, to the south of the Chilean-Peruvian border. Peru (that had to be consulted according to the conditions of Treated about Lima about 1929 ) objected that formula, proposing a trinational statute for the territories offered by Chile, something that Chile did not accept. Finally, the Bolivian president Hugo Banzer broke diplomatic relations with Chile 17 of March of 1978. 2013 Treaty Tourism Category:Mar de Bolivia